It's For The Best
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: "It was for the best though. That's what Black Knight had told him. She was an intelligent woman who knew very much, and he respected her for it."


**I've had this in my head for a bit ...I'm also apart of the BK/Caesar Crew :D**

**I don't own Generator Rex.**

"Day 60 of testing for the control collars. I have faith in what she says, but I can't help but be a tad apprehensive. This is the logical thing to do. Ay Dios, what would the little _hijo _say?" Dr. Caesar Salazar hit the stop button on his tape recorder before surveying his new lab. It had its positives, such as the fact that it was much bigger than his research pod and was filled with the latest and greatest equipment he required to work on his inventions. Then…it had its negatives. Mainly the large windows facing the loading docks. Caesar had never been one who required a view when working. In fact, windows made him anxious. You could never tell if someone was looking in and for sure were the loading docks filled with someone's.

It was for the best though. That's what Black Knight had told him. She was an intelligent woman who knew very much, and he respected her for it.

"Dr. Salazar, we have our next subject." Caesar glanced through the window and nodded towards the grunt who was gesturing to a large tree like creature with many eyes. The creature was covered in thick wads of netting and was being poked and prodded by masked scientists. Faceless soldiers held the creature at gunpoint and were closing in. The overwhelmed EVO let out a horrible screech that rattled agents and scientists alike. Caesar stood transfixed by the creature. To think, Rex had affectionately named this…thing "Blinky". It was such an innocent name for a not so innocent creature. The eldest Salazar shook his head. He couldn't worry about Rex now. He had other people counting on him right now. Especially the much respected Black Knight.

She was currently leaning on the railing of a platform just beneath Caesar's lab. Her slim body was stretched over the railing, and her expression resembled that of a bored teenager. Caesar couldn't help but notice her…physique. His eyes trailed over her form, and catching his very unprofessional behavior he let out an awkward high pitched laugh. "Ha, yes. She does have a very nice cape. Just noticing the cape."

He turned back towards the grunts, "Thank you Captain." The soldier raised his hand in a salute, and Caesar, not knowing if he was supposed to salute in response to his salute, just waved. The grunt shook his head and took up his post by the creature. "I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the creature gentlemen." The grunts backed away from the screeching form as a panel in one of the walls slid open to reveal a strange laser. Black Knights bored expression was replaced by one of interest. Caesar fiddled with the controls before pulling down a lever. When the lever was pulled the machine fired of a ray of yellow energy that made a direct hit with "Blinky". It wriggled and thrashed around in the netting before its blood red eyes became a soft yellow. The creature ceased it struggle and was finally calm. Caesar reached for his recording device. "Phase one is successful. However a color will be needed to sustain control. Proceeding with phase two." He set down the device and reached for a bright red button at the edge of the control panel. His hand wavered over the button.

He still couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Agents on the ground looked at each other anxiously. Was he proceeding with phase two? Black Knight looked up from her position to see Caesar's expression of discomfort. She let out a sigh and headed towards his lab.

* * *

><p>Caesar rapidly flipped through his notes. The notebook paper was filled with scratched out words and formulas, as well as little notations along the margins. He threw his notes to the side. He'd double checked, triple checked, maybe even quadruple checked his formulas. This was supposed to work, no, it was <em>going <em>to work for sure. Even with those thoughts in mind, he still couldn't shake worry from his brain.

"Dr. Salazar?" A concerned Black Knight peered in from the door.

"Caesar." He offered a small smile as he corrected her. "I'm just re-checking my work. We can't afford another mistake like last time." He cringed as he remembered the last test, and the screams of that poor EVO as its molecules destabilized.

Black Knight nodded as she walked over to Caesar's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this Dr. Sa- Caesar? The Committee _needs_ this to be done."

He pulled away from her touch. "I'm not sure if this is….right. Weren't these people once? Is it "right" t- to brainwash them like this? And what happens when Rex comes back? Are we just going to keep them collared? Are we going to collar him too?"

She crossed her arms. "If you must know, we are doing this for the best of human kind. EVO's are a danger to others and themselves. If anything, we're making the world safer."

Caesar let out a sigh and placed his arms on either sides of the control panel. "I…just need more data."

Black Knight gently grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. He didn't pull away from her touch this time, but his eyes avoided her own. "Look at me. Please." Brown eyes met alluring violet ones. Her hand reached for his collar as she pulled him into a kiss. Her other hand crept toward the control panel, its destination the red button located in the corner.

Caesar stood there awkwardly with his hands by his sides. _I've never even kissed a girl before! Dios mio, it's even my boss! What would Mami and Papi say?_

Just as Caesar had rationalized to kiss her back, she pulled away. "It's for the best." Her eyes were focused on something behind him. Blinky was now wearing a collar and being led away by soldiers to it's cage.

"But I didn't even press..." He trailed off as he noticed the woman in the black cape taking her leave. "Wait." He reached for her hand and pulled her back until their faces were just centimeters apart.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

His lips ghosted over hers as he spoke. "The logical conclusion, of course." Black Knight felt him smile as he came in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Holiday scoffed as she watched the live stream. She placed both hands on her hips as she looked around at the piles of boxes strewn around what would soon be their observation room. Six walked over and watched the scene. Holiday looked over at her partner and his new choice in attire: the old green SWAT uniform. "Nice outfit." Six looked over at Holiday's new attire.<p>

"Likewise." She smirked, and then turned back to the screen.

"Whose side is he on?" Six raised a brow at her sudden outburst. "He was the one who gave us all," she swooped her arm towards all the piles of boxes, "this. Now he's helping Providence and found a girlfriend."

Six turned his attention back to the screen. Something was definitely off about this whole "double agent" routine Caesar was trying to pull."Maybe he isn't on anyone's side."

**A/N: Yeah, I think Black Knight and Caesar have a "thing."(mmmmhhhhhmmmm) JUMP ON THE BK/CAESAR TRAIN. WE HAVE COOKIES.**

**Hmmm...who do YOU think Caesar is REALLY working for? That boy stresses me out. In the crossover he's helping Rex when just two episodes earlier he was trying to brainwash him! Maybe it's the goatee. **

**Goatee= Caesar w/ Providence **

**No Goatee= Caesar Helping Rex? **

**Grrr. Anyways...DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT AMAZING CROSSOVER? I WAS SO HAPPY HOW IT TURNED OUT! **

**READ AND REVIEW...PLEASE ;D**


End file.
